An eutrophic drug means a drug that is capable of maintaining or restoring the structure and function of organs, tissues and cells in a person's body, particularly when that person undergoes treatments with other drug principles which beyond the favorable specific clinical effects which they exert, are fraught with undesirable side effects and are thus liable of seriously injuring healthy cells of the body. Thus no matter how valuable the drug, difficulties may be encountered in monitoring its use in patients heavily in need for it. Such type of drugs shall hereinafter be referred to as "cytotoxic drugs".
An example of such cytotoxic drugs is the immunosuppressant cyclosporin which, as is well known, can also induce in the treated host muscular cramps accompanied by pain and/or nephrotoxicity that can ultimately produce severe renal dysfunction, as evidenced e.g., by falls in glomerular filtration rates.
Similarly, anti-inflammatory drugs can entail a full array of side effects ranging from gastric diseases to the general disturbance of the metabolism in the treated patient.
There is thus a strong need for a drug composition capable of overcoming some of the most important side effects of cytotoxic drugs, particularly to either prevent tissue degradation or promote the repair of damaged cells and tissue, more generally of assisting the natural principles which in the body participate to homeostasis.